


you collect me with your steady hand

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e19 Spartan, F/M, Foreshadowing, Missing Scene, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: "Baby is starting to make their presence known. How long until she makes the connection? Or worse, someone we really can’t trust makes it?” Felicity pretty much collapses as she speaks. Her shoulders slump, her face falls and it’s all Oliver can do not to break at the expression on her face.“Felicity, I am not going to let anyone hurt you or our baby.” He tells her determinedly.[Post 7x19 one-shot: Oliver and Felicity discuss the events of the episode and where they're headed now. Pregnancy bumps, hormones, and mint-chip all come into play]





	you collect me with your steady hand

**Author's Note:**

> I am always 100% supportive of more Diggle content but this episode was lacking a good Olicity moment. I thought a small, concentration on the break-in at Smoak Tech and deleting Archer was needed and it naturally progressed into planting the seeds for something that we all unfortunately know is coming!

" _Welcome home, Miss Smoak.”_

The familiar voice of the AI sounds throughout the apartment and Oliver turns from his spot at the stove to see his wife slump back against the door.

“Hey, you.” Oliver smiles softly, turning the stove down as he heads towards her.

“Hi.” She replies just as softly, pushing up off the door. Oliver twirls his finger around and she complies, giving him her back so that he can pull off her coat. “Hmm, something smells amazing.”

“Stir fry. I figured you’d be hungry after today, hope that’s okay.” He explains as he tucks her coat away in the hall cupboard and Felicity chuckles, reaching her arms up to settle around his neck when he walks back over to her.

“My husband cooking dinner for me? What a monster.” She quips and Oliver smiles. Felicity puckers her lips and he rises to the challenge, taking his time as he kisses her hello properly.

“Hi.” He grins as they pull apart and Felicity smiles too.

“Hi.” Her smile drops, however, as she steps back and flicks her foot up. Grasping the heel of her shoe, she pulls one off and then the other, sighing at the sensation. “Oh, that’s better.”

“You could just stop wearing them.” Oliver comments in what he hopes is a casual way as he moves to collect the shoes his wife has just left on the floor where they fell. She and her heels have already caused an argument this week and he doesn’t want another one. “Just maybe stick to the thicker ones. These pointy ones look uncomfortable.”

He winces, hoping his addition lessens the blow but Felicity just sighs, walking over to the kitchen. She goes to pull herself up onto the countertop but her hand slips out from under her. Oliver flies across the space and steadies her before lifting her up onto the work surface himself.

“Thank you.” She sighs and Oliver frowns, glancing at the food to check it’s not burning before he focuses his attention on his wife, gently tucking her hair behind her ear so that he can see her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks, his hand cupping her cheek. Felicity looks down at her hands, fiddling with her nails and Oliver’s eyebrows furrow. “Honey, come on… talk to me.”

Felicity mumbles something and Oliver bites his lip, leaning in towards her.

“I didn’t catch that, baby.”

“I have to wear the heels.” She speaks up but her words don’t curtail Oliver’s frown.

“I’m gonna need some explanation here, sweetheart. Sorry.” He pushes a little, his other hand resting lightly on her jean-covered knee.

“Dinah… the other day, she mentioned that I don’t seem to wear my skirts and heels much anymore. I think it was a compliment, she said she liked my outfit before that but I just… Baby is starting to make their presence known. How long until she makes the connection? Or worse, someone we _really_ can’t trust makes it?” Felicity pretty much collapses as she speaks. Her shoulders slump, her face falls and it’s all Oliver can do not to break at the expression on her face.

“Felicity, I am not going to let anyone hurt you or our baby.” He tells her determinedly. He thinks that might be the one thing that he knows for sure in this life. Well, that and the fact that this woman in front of him is the love of his life.

“You can’t promise that, Oliver! Not when we live in a city where a terrorist organization can burst into my place of work and aim a gun at my head. If General Stewart’s troops hadn’t gotten there when they did…” Her voice grows more and more irate and the worry inside Oliver increases along with it. He had been so terrified earlier when she’d come rushing into the bunker with Alena, going on about Virgil, the Ninth Circle, guns and keyboards. She assured him in front of the team and then again later privately that she was fine and he’d been pulled away by something else diverting his attention but to know that she’s this worked up about it when she dismissed his worry out of hand earlier…

“You said you were okay.” He frowns, tilting her head up with a soft hand under her chin. Felicity’s eyes meet his and he tilts his head at her, his face contorted in worry.

“I was. I am. We had bigger fish to fry but it still happened, Oliver. With this and Laurel almost blowing us up last week…”

“I’m sorry, what?!”

He knew there was more to that story than she was letting on. She’d been so dismissive of the mission, it’s not like her not to gush when she does something awesome. She’s not concerned with it now though and Oliver’s anger washes away when he spots the tears welling up in her eyes.

“This isn’t the place to raise a baby.” She mumbles under her breath and Oliver only just catches it. She looks so forlorn, eyes filled with tears behind her glasses and her lips downturned in a pout. He just wants to take it all away and make it all better but that’s not something he can do.

“We’re going to make it safe, Felicity. That’s what we promised. For the city, and for our family.” He reminds her, stepping closer and running his thumb over her cheek. Felicity however huffs and sits up straight, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

“We’re running out of time.” She insists and Oliver takes a deep breath, running his hand softly over her top. She’s right that they’re running out of time to keep this thing a secret from everybody. They’re going to have to loop the team in at some point because she’s starting to show.

In the past week or so, she’s ‘popped’ as the websites say, and their little miracle is starting to look less like Felicity’s just had a lot of food and more like a pregnancy bump. It’s something that makes Oliver smile every time he sees it and Felicity has taken to wandering around the house in a sports bra and his old ratty pajama bottoms, which only highlights it more. Felicity, however, has reacted more negatively to her changing body. He’s had to duck out of the bedroom twice this week in the morning because her levels of rage at her closet not containing enough clothes that will hide her new evident bump have reached a height he can no longer talk her down from.

“Okay, hang on.” Oliver frowns and moves to switch the stove off before he comes back over, placing a hand on either side of her hips and effectively caging her in. “I’m going to need a little help here, sweetheart. Do you want to stay in Star City?”

“Yes! No. I don’t know.” Felicity huffs, slumping and Oliver frowns, taking a deep breath as he prepares himself for a bad reaction to his next words.

“Okay… well… I’m saying this because I love you and I want you to see the whole picture. We tried domestic life in the suburbs once and it wasn’t me who missed the team and the mission.” Oliver tells her with a slight wince and Felicity’s eyes narrow, making Oliver fight the urge to take a protective step back. He’s worried that her loud voice is about to come out and loud-voice-Felicity is what he’s had to vacate the bedroom in the mornings to avoid this week.

“I know that!” She cries out before taking a deep breath. Her eyes lock onto his again and her entire body relaxes before her hands come up to cup his face. “Saving the city… it’s so important to me, Oliver, but it’s not more important than our family. Creating a safe place for our children is _the_ most important thing, right now. Is it not the most important thing for you?”

She tilts her head in that way that Oliver has never been able to resist caving to, especially when it's combined with those puppy dog eyes and that pout. Oliver knows that his next words are important so he takes a moment before he begins.

“Of course it is, honey. I want that more than anything but you know as well as I do that these things take time. We can’t bring down a terrorist group that’s been running for centuries overnight.” Oliver attempts to reason but Felicity merely huffs, slapping her hands against the worktop right next to his own.

“I know that!” Felicity repeats and Oliver forces himself to school his expression so she doesn’t see him wince.

“Okay… okay… Felicity, whatever you want to do, we’ll do.” Oliver laments and whilst he’s trying to calm her down, it’s also his truth. He would walk off the ends of the earth for his wife, his light, his love.

“I don’t know what I want to do!” She presses, her voice rising in volume again and Oliver takes a deep breath.

“Alright… well, do you think maybe you’re a little stressed and upset about Archer and this is something we should probably, maybe talk about with clearer heads?” He asks, trying to soften his voice as much as possible and he tilts his head, cocking his hip out. She has her moves, he has his and they apparently still work because Felicity melts.

“Maybe…” She relents, her eyes flicking down to her lap and she bites the inside of her cheek. She drops her cheek onto her shoulder and looks up at him through her eyelashes, a few tears lingering on the lashes. Oliver leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. He commends himself for his restraint, she’s been extra adorable this conversation and he’s held back until now.

“Alright. For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry about your program.” Oliver apologizes and Felicity groans, dropping her head forward onto Oliver’s shoulder. She nuzzles into her familiar, favorite spot and that has Oliver melting, running his hand over her back soothingly.

“I just… I knew what she would be capable of if she fell into the wrong hands. I just thought I would have enough time to build her up so that I could prevent that before said wrong hands got her.” Felicity mumbles into said spot and it’s a testament to their connection that he understands exactly what she says. Oliver smiles and wraps his arms around her properly, stepping between her legs. Her small bump presses into his abs and Oliver fills with adoration.

“Well, I’m sorry but I’m also really proud of you. Most other people would’ve really struggled to do what you did today. You proved just how good of a hero you are. I’m so happy that our son or daughter is going to have you to look up to as a role model.” He tells her honestly, speaking into her hair but he frowns as Felicity snaps back, smacking him in the chest.

“Oliver Jonas Queen. That is not fair, you know that I’m hormonal. You can’t just say stuff like that without warning me.” She laments, the tears returning to her eyes and Oliver chuckles, threading their fingers together.

“Sweetheart, I am going to give everything I have to protect you and our children but for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing an amazing job at it as well.” He tells her honestly and Felicity smiles, threading their other hands together.

“I love you.” She smiles, sitting up as tall as she can and pouting her lips. Oliver chuckles and leans down to meet her halfway, her legs hooking around his waist. Her bare foot digs into his ass and Oliver chuckles into the kiss, thanking his lucky stars that he gets to love this woman and be loved by her.

“I love you so much.” He replies as they pull away and Felicity smiles. Oliver raises an eyebrow as she glances over his shoulder, looking between the pan of half-cooked stirfry and his face before wiggling his eyebrows. Oliver lets out a bark of laughter and kisses her quickly again before he heads back over to the stove. As he starts the gas back up again, however, something Felicity said earlier pops into his head and he freezes, looking at her over his shoulder. “I would, however, like to revisit this whole Laurel, blowing up situation?”

“Worrywart.” Felicity snorts as she lets out a bark of laughter and Oliver shakes his head with an amused smile.

“Guilty as charged.” He replies with a wink and Felicity grins, crossing her legs underneath her. Oliver watches out of the corner of her eye, frowning as she wiggles around on the counter. She finally yells an ‘aha’ and produces her bra out from her sleeve, making Oliver chuckle as he starts to wonder how he can get that story out of her.

“Oliver?” Her sweet voice sounds a few moments later and Oliver smiles, inclining his head to let her know that he’s listening.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He prompts, although he’s almost 99% sure of her question.

“Do we have any mint chip?”

“Ye of little faith.”


End file.
